militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allan du Toit
1975 – 1987 1987 – present | branch = 1975 – 1987 1987 – present | serviceyears = 1975 – present | rank = Rear Admiral | unit = | commands = Head of Navy Capability Deputy Chief of Joint Operations Border Protection Command Australian Amphibious and Afloat Support Force Element Group Australian Amphibious Task Group [[HMAS Tobruk (L 50)|HMAS Tobruk]] | battles = Combined Task Force 158 Operation Slipper Peace Monitoring Group | battles_label = Operations | awards = Member of the Order of Australia | relations = | laterwork = }} Rear Admiral Allan Kendall du Toit, is a senior officer in the Royal Australian Navy, currently serving as the Military Representative to NATO for Australia. Du Toit has previously served as the Commander Border Protection Command until being succeeded by Tim Barrett in February 2010. Early life Du Toit was born and raised in Durban, South Africa and emigrated to Australia in early 1987. Military career South African Navy Du Toit joined the South African Navy as a midshipman in 1975 and graduated from the South African Military Academy in 1979. Du Toit went on to serve aboard frigates, submarines and mine countermeasures vessels as a mine warfare specialist and Principal Warfare Officer and was a junior member of the directing staff at the South African Naval Staff College. In 1986 he received a Chief of the South African Navy's Commendation. Royal Australian Navy Between November 2001 and March 2002 he was the RAN Task Group Commander and became the first non-United States officer to command a multinational naval force enforcing United Nations sanctions against Iraq. He was made a Member of the Order of Australia in the 2004 Australia Day Honours List in recognition of this service as Commander of the Multinational Maritime Interception Force. From September 2007 to March 2008 du Toit was the commander of Coalition Task Force 158 in the Persian Gulf. In this role he commanded forces from the United States, United Kingdom, Singapore, Iraq and Australia. Du Toit has served in a number of joint and single service command positions, including Director General Military Strategic Commitments in 2006–07, Director General Joint Operations and Plans in 2005–06. du Toit was also the Project Officer for the Mine Hunter Coastal Project from 1993 to 1996. Du Toit was appointed Commander Border Protection Command on 9 May 2008 and served in that role until replaced by Rear Admiral Tim Barrett on 9 February 2010. On 1 February 2012, du Toit was appointed to his current position, the Head of Navy Capability. Education During his time as an officer in the South African Navy du Toit gradutated from the South African Military Academy and Naval Staff College. He also studied at the Stellenbosch University where he received a Bachelor degree in Military Science. Du Toit has received a Masters in Defence Studies and a Graduate Diploma in Strategic Studies from the University of New South Wales. He is currently undertaking part-time doctoral study at the University College, Australian Defence Force Academy. Personal life Du Toit lives in Canberra and is married to Tessa, a radiation therapist. They have two sons. Du Toit is patron of the ADF Basketball Association and is a rugby union and cricket supporter. Writings Du Toit wrote his first published book on warships when he was 15 years old, the book was later published while he was serving as a midshipman in the South African Navy. du Toit has gone one to write two other books, one on warships and the other on South African naval history. * * * Honours and awards References Category:People from Durban Category:South African emigrants to Australia Category:South African Navy personnel Category:Living people Category:Members of the Order of Australia Category:Royal Australian Navy admirals Category:University of New South Wales alumni Category:Stellenbosch University alumni